


Treason

by asgardianstarfish (vyxythepixie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyxythepixie/pseuds/asgardianstarfish
Summary: When Thor has nightmares about what happened on the Statesman, Loki offers to help heal his memories. Thor has designs to make new ones.





	Treason

From a furious tangle of sheets the thunder god roared in his sleep, his arms thrashing until they were caught at the wrist and steadied. Thor jerked where he lay, his expression creased in pain. A word burst from his lips as he forced his way into the waking world.

“ _Loki!_ ”

“Brother, it’s me.” The god of mischief knelt over him, still grasping Thor’s arms as the horrors of the unreal melted.

“Oh, gods,” Thor said, huffing breaths, sniffing back the tears that raced one-sided for his beard. He pulled his hands free but only to rest them at Loki’s shoulders.

“The dream again?”

Thor nodded. “If it is not worse it is the same. I see it, all over again, and it is real every time. His hand on your throat -,” he brushed his fingers at the soft skin of Loki’s neck, “lifting you as though you were nothing, and that sound...”

“It was real. It will take time. I do not sleep untroubled by that same shadow, but I could alter the memory if it will help you heal.”

Uncertainty shone in Thor’s eye. “Perhaps it is not something I should forget, no matter how much it hurts.”

Loki cupped Thor’s face with one hand, running a thumb just beneath the hollow of his brother’s lost eye. “I do not have to overwrite it, only soften it. Now that it is undone, you should not be tortured by it.”

“You could revert this if we find reason?”

“Of course.”

“Then do as you will.”

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Loki sat cross-legged on the bed beside Thor and waited for him to sit up. He placed a hand upon Thor’s forehead, the both of them closing their eyes as he gently slipped into Thor’s memories.

The image was frozen, that of the scattered bodies of Asgardians, of Loki in the act of attempting to stab the Titan, his arm surrounded by a blue cloud – the Titan’s counter measure with the Space Stone’s power. The only pieces of this tableau that moved were that of the trembling king in his metal prison, overwritten by the mind of the dreamer, and a new figure who paced quietly through the nightmare and came to stand beside him.

“You know what is about to happen, brother,” Loki murmured. “But I shall spare you from seeing it in this memory.” As time returned to the scene and Thanos closed his fist around the younger god’s throat, Loki stepped into Thor’s line of sight and blocked the view of his own death. The strewn dead lost the truth of their injuries, lying peacefully in eternal sleep. Loki brought his hand to the side of Thor’s face within the dream, looking on him only with a calm care despite the cruel wreckage sealing his lips and the tears that threatened to fall. “You will fix this and everything is well. Your journey is not done, Odinson.”

When Loki withdrew from his mind, Thor found that fresh tears had left him. Not only those, but the sense of dread that he had known a moment ago. The nagging terror that Loki was not real, that he had suffered some schism in his grief that imagined his brother alive, was fast leaving him.

“Better?”

A warm grin spread across Thor’s face. All too soon there was a cheeky glint to his eye. “C’mere, Loki.”

“What? No. No, no, Thor. Do not  _hug_  me!”

Loki wasn’t fast enough. Great muscled arms gathered him up and smothered him onto the mattress, his face squashing into the sheets. “Ooph-! Fffuhhh!” He kicked and bucked but Thor only slackened his grip once he had given him a hearty squeeze. When he at last did so, Loki twisted onto his back and conjured a knife, the edge of the blade pressed to his brother’s throat.

Thor’s smile was unwavering. “I think we call that treason now.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “One of my most common crimes.”

“There is another one that may interest you.”

A pause. “Go on.”

“You must swear to me that it will remain secret and if I’m wrong, if the suggestion is out of bounds, then I will not speak of it again.”

“Now you have me curious.” Loki lowered the knife.

Thor nodded. “Pass me my eyepatch.”

“Not your eye?”

“No.”

“All right.” Loki squirmed enough away from Thor to lean over to the bedside table, grasping for where he had last seen the item. He frowned. “Oh. I could’ve sworn -.” He turned back to the press of Thor’s lips to his own, eyepatch already secured to cover the wound he did not want on show during this moment. When the deed was done, the trickster lay still, bewildered. “Thor, what -?”

“You did not stab me. That is at least one good sign.” Though he teased, Thor’s expression was serious, nervous even.

Loki laughed, not unkindly. He seemed to be waiting for Thor’s smile to crack in turn. “Very funny, brother.”

Thor pursed his lips and looked at Loki pointedly until the realisation dawned.

“Are you – are you asking me to -?” Loki’s brow creased, his voice low and ominous.

The response was gruff. “Have a care what you say next.”

Loki sat upright as much as he could with Thor’s weight still on his legs. “How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you… had these thoughts?”

“I don’t know,” Thor said sullenly. “Perhaps they are recent. Perhaps always. I have always sought to protect you and have you happy, but not at the cost of what is right. Does it matter?”

“It matters if you still want what is right.” Loki’s dagger evaporated into its holding. He leaned closer to Thor, speaking in hushed tones as though they might be overheard. “As opposed to what is exceptionally wrong.” Loki caught Thor’s lips, open-mouthed, the tip of his tongue teasing just inside. He grazed his teeth just so on Thor’s bottom lip before he snatched a quick, hungry kiss and withdrew. “I have long wanted you,” he confessed, “but there were some lines of mischief even I did not dare cross.”

Heart pounding, Thor could not help but stare back at his brother, aching that what he knew he desired was so close but doomed to be denied. “And now you know I would allow it?”

Another smirk tugged his brother’s lips. “I could stand to commit a little more treason.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Fuzzy. Another present though for now it's tbc ;D  
> Rating likely to adjust to explicit in any further chapters.


End file.
